


Son of Stonejaw

by StarllingWrites



Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: narrative telephone, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarllingWrites/pseuds/StarllingWrites
Summary: Based on Travis's story from the Narrative Telephone stream on 07/21/2020
Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744534
Kudos: 8





	Son of Stonejaw

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Macaroni Samsonite in this poem. This was difficult enough to make a poem out of this one since there wasn't really a story...

Grog Strongjaw is a simple goliath  
Known for his strength, though not very smart  
But when it comes to the body and fitness  
He can name all the muscles by heart  
His workout routine is what you’d expect  
Mostly just fighting and axe swinging  
The mention of ale will easily distract him  
And he’ll quickly be off to go drinking  
He’ll regale you of his victories  
Especially his fight against Kern  
Such an epic fight in the Crucible  
And the title of Champion he earned  
All in all Grog is a lovable oaf  
Just don’t use words that are too long  
Don’t expect him to count beyond five  
And know he _will_ pronounce things wrong


End file.
